


you can fix my head, only if you want to

by peachesnclem



Series: ah, viper... must you always play with your food? [1]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: ALSO the soulmates au is that you can't feel pain until you touch your soulmate, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Slow Burn, it'll make more sense ok, people suck, she looks scary, so like, viper has a bad reputation despite being a good person her entire life because yknow, you can meet them! but you have to touch them to know you're soulmates yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnclem/pseuds/peachesnclem
Summary: When you touch your soulmate, you can feel pain.Popular to contrary belief, Viper wasn't a rowdy or rude student. She didn't skip class or actively do drugs behind the bleachers like a lot of rumors said. The girl turned in all her assignments on time, never skipped class (even if she was terribly sick), was an avid member in the school's robotics club, and never touched any sort of illegal drugs in her life.After school, she'd volunteer at the Hospital and then after that she'd stop by the store and by some cheap noodle packets to eat for the night. That was her weekdays, rinse and repeat. Weekends were completely occupied by either volunteering at the Hospital or her job.And then one day it changed, one day something- or rather, someone, interrupted her schedule, and she's not sure how she feels about it.But a part of her is relieved.
Relationships: Background: - Relationship, Cypher/Omen (VALORANT), Jett/Sage (VALORANT), Reyna/Viper (VALORANT)
Series: ah, viper... must you always play with your food? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828378
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

College was a bore, and also aggravating as hell. It was better than high school, though. In high school it felt like everyone was only focused on their soulmate, touching and rubbing against everyone they could, desperately trying to see if they could feel pain afterwards. And sure, it worked for some people, but it annoyed Viper the most. The third time someone suddenly grabbed her for a hug, she punched them square in the jaw.

Nobody ever dared to touch her again for the rest of High School, and she was content with that.

Popular to contrary belief, Viper wasn't a rowdy or rude student. She didn't skip class or actively do drugs behind the bleachers like a lot of rumors said. The girl turned in all her assignments on time, never skipped class (even if she was terribly sick), was an avid member in the school's robotics club, and never touched any sort of illegal drugs in her life.

After school, she'd volunteer at the Hospital and then after that she'd stop by the store and by some cheap noodle packets to eat for the night. That was her weekdays, rinse and repeat. Weekends were completely occupied by either volunteering at the Hospital or her job.

And then one day it changed, one day something- or rather, _someone,_ interrupted her schedule, and she's not sure how she feels about it.

But a part of her is relieved.

* * *

"Listen up," a voice boomed, and Viper looked up from her notes. There was never this type of interruption, usually the class was silent and focusing on their notes or chatting with each other. The last twenty minutes of the class was what they liked to label as 'recess,' or at least the college version of it.

"We're doing a project. One that'll likely last this entire semester. You'll be expected to whip up a presentation about something that both you _and_ your partner like. It can be anything! Uh, as long as it's not inherently NSFW. No sex, drugs, or anything about booze. And it has to be educational in some degree. Otherwise, this is just a project to see how good you can work with _someone else._ You're all at exceptional at working alone, but now you'll have to figure out how to work with someone else."

Viper blinked.

Everyone in the class practically avoided her by the plague. The rumors scared everyone away, as majority of people in her classes were gullible enough to believe it. And the ones who were stupid enough to pull her aside in the hallway got ignored or insulted. So she fully expected having to be paired with someone that annoyed her or pretended she didn't exist. Either sounded annoying.

She sat there, brooding until someone approached her. A girl with long, black hair with purple tips. She was more fashionable than Viper herself, she noted, wearing a purple tube top with a denim jacket over top of it and black leggings. Holding out her hand, it took Viper a moment to register that she was talking. She was talking to her. Oh.

"The name's Reyna," she said, hand still held out as if she expected a handshake. She didn't get one from Viper, so she lowered it, yet her confidence didn't falter as she continued, "I've heard about you. Not gonna lie, majority of it was bad but I'm not some gullible kid. I thought I'd offer to be partners with you, since you seemed-"

"Okay."

Maybe Reyna didn't expect that response, but Viper was already getting agitated listening to her talk. She didn't need someone else's pity, and she didn't want her to continue and explain how bad she felt for Viper. She didn't care. Scribbling out her number onto a piece of paper, she held it out for Reyna to take.

"Class is over."

And then she left, leaving a confused Reyna behind.

* * *

Viper got a text that night as she was scarfing down some noodles, a random horror movie playing on her TV. She didn't bother pausing it as she picked up her phone. Only one other person texted Cypher, and he was somewhat of a friend. They had been friends in high school, despite how different their social standing was. Cypher got along with everyone, while Viper hated everyone, so it shocked most that the two got along so well.

Viper really just liked annoying the shit out of him, but he put up with fairly well. Their banter was enjoyable.

But then high school ended and he wasn't going to the same college as her. The two didn't necessarily drift apart, he still checked in with her sometimes. Made sure she was doing okay and didn't end up in a ditch somewhere, and she responded, though their conversations weren't ever long. It was simple and short, and Viper didn't really care.

The text from an unknown number simply said 'it's reyna. hi.' She labeled the number as Reyna (idiot).

 **Viper:** k

 **Reyna (idiot):** when do you want to meet up? i was thinking tomorrow, maybe around 5 at the campus' library. i can pick you up from your dorm?

 **Viper:** i'll just meet you there.

 **Reyna (idiot):** alright! then it's a date ;)

_Read 8:54 PM._

Viper wasn't going to dignify it with a response. She got all the information she needed. 5 PM, Campus Library. That's all the information she needed.

After finishing her movie, she curled up into her bed, quickly drifting off to sleep. Viper didn't live on campus. She tried once, and was paired with a girl named Piper. Their time together in their dorm was short, as Piper either kept asking her or bugging her about the rumors, or kept bringing home random guys or girls and being exceptionally loud. Despite the fact that Viper was right there. So she moved out as quick as she moved in.

It was better being by herself, anyways.

* * *

"Sabine," her mother said, braiding her daughter's hair into one long braid. "I love you."

Viper couldn't figure out why, but the way her mother said that made her stomach twist in knots.

"I love you too."

Did she? Viper didn't remember. Did she truly love her mother?

"I'm sorry," her mother said, and Viper heard the faint snap of scissors. Viper reached up to her hair. It was all gone, piles of it on the floor. "Stop crying, it's so ugly on you."

She didn't realize she was crying. "I love you," Viper said.

"You don't. You never did. Why did you do that? ᵢ ₕₐₜₑ ᵧₒᵤ I love you. I ᵢ ₕₐₜₑ ᵧₒᵤ wanted the best for you. You're just a stupid kid."

Ringing. There was a loud ringing. Why was it so loud? She couldn't hear her mother's voice anymore. Blood was all over her hands as her mother held onto her tightly. Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

She woke up, eyes wide and sweating badly. What the hell was that about? She hadn't had a nightmare about _that_ in hears. It took her a moment to recollect herself, the ringing of her alarm finally stopping as she slammed the off button like thirty times on her phone. It was 6 AM, blankets of sun beginning to roll over her city. It wasn't the weekend, at least not yet but she had morning classes today, and technically she could've slept an hour longer since the first didn't start until 8 AM, but it was always good to get a head start. She walked to classes, anyways.

Rolling out of bed, she chose an outfit for today before hopping into the shower. It soothed her, the hot water rolling off her pale skin as the steam slowly covers the entire bathroom. It helps get rid of the nightmare she had until it was at the very back of her mind, like it didn't happen.

Hopping out of the shower and lazily brushing her teeth and combing her fingers through her hair, she put on her clothes. She looked presentable for today, at least.

She didn't bother stopping to make breakfast. There was no food for breakfast, anyways. Her pantry was just full of microwaveable meals and snacks. Instead, she stopped by a local cafe, one that she was practically a regular at. They knew her order at this point, a medium sized cup of coffee with minimal sugar and creamer, along with a donut. That's breakfast for her right there.

She finished both once she had made it to class, tossing it into a trash can. And then her day commenced, and throughout all her classes she couldn't help but feel anxious for her meeting with Reyna. She didn't understand why. It was nothing, in about month's time the two of them wouldn't be talking after it was all over. It was just a temporary arrangement.

Viper didn't know how wrong she'd be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting. Reyna's trying, at least.

Late. That's all Viper thinks as she taps her her pencil annoyingly on the wooden table, the faint tapping being the only noise in the quiet library. It was 5:15, and Reyna hadn't showed up. Maybe she finally realized she bit off more she can chew and went running. Right as Viper was gathering her stuff at 5:20, Reyna came bumbling over to her table. "Sorry, I'm late. Had some stuff to run in, we cool to start now?" She flashed Viper a friendly smile.

How could she just be effortlessly cool?

What.

Pushing that thought aside, she slowly nodded, examining how out of breath Reyna seemed. "...Okay. Just don't be late next time."

Once they started working, Reyna would attempt to get Viper to have some casual conversation between breaks, but it was either a short conversation or anytime the conversation would focus on Viper, she'd change the topic. Reyna noticed Viper kept all her cards close to her chest, and it made her intrigued. She wanted to get to know this girl.

They didn't have much argument on what they were going to presenting. Viper offered they do it on snakes, because she _really_ liked snakes. Today she was even wearing her jacket with a snake patterned onto it, and Reyna agreed. No fight or other suggestions, she just shrugged and said "Sure. That sounds cool."

They were in there for an hour or two before Reyna decided to call it a day, stretching out and cracking her knuckles. "I'm hungry, you wanna go get a burger and shake? Maybe bond some more and tell me about your pretty self," she added a wink onto that. She didn't get any visible reaction from the shorter girl, standing up and nodding. "Okay, Reyna. Where are we going?"

"Mickey D's, where else?"

Viper shrugged. That's fine, but Reyna's paying.

* * *

"—And then I told my parents, 'Fuck you. You're not gonna smother me and live through me.' Which is super crazy, even for me. I'd never had a voice until that time in my life, I was super tired just... not being allowed to have fun, you know? Being told I had to like boys and all that shit, so I decided to top that entire encounter with icing on the cake; I told them I was a lesbian. They blew a FUSE, saying stuff like 'Your soulmate's a male, what do you mean you're a lesbian?' And shit like 'You've never even kissed a girl.' Both of which they're wrong. They don't know what gender my soulmate will be and I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a girl. They're my soulmate, anyways. And I've kissed so many girls, you know? Like, they're so much nicer than kissing a smelly boy—"

Reyna talked a lot. Viper was more of a listener, silently nodding along with what Reyna said as she munched of the fries she had. The two were sitting outside, a blanket of crisp approaching Autumn air fell over the two.

"What about you? That's sort of why my parents aren't in the picture. They're still in Mexico doing god knows what."

Viper blinked. She shifted uncomfortably, having been caught with a fry in her mouth. Chewing slowly, she looked like a deer caught in headlights, and it didn't seem like Reyna was gonna take the hint. Swallowing, she spoke, "Mom's not in the picture."

"Huh. She an asshole too? Parent's kinda suck these days, up and running when their kids don't turn out the way they want—"

Viper didn't correct her, her mother was dead. But it didn't bother her, or at least she didn't think so. Zoning out again, she gazed out to the street. Cars were coming and going and there were teenagers wandering around with their friends. It was quiet, save for the busy street. She was glad Reyna didn't chose a particularly busy spot to enjoy their meal. Turning her head back to Reyna, she noticed she was still going on about whatever now.

"You talk a lot."

Reyna didn't expect that from Viper, but it's a start. She laughed quietly, not at all offended. "I do, sorry, _corazón,_ you have the floor now."

She blinked, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"...I didn't mean it was a bad thing."

"Oh. Then it seems I misunderstood. Just know anytime you want, you can cut in and tell me to shut up. I know I talk to much, but I'm also a good listener."

Viper nodded. She spoke a little bit more that afternoon.

It was progress.

* * *

"You really walk to and from the campus?" Reyna glanced at Viper from the corner of her eye. "Yeah. I don't own a car, and purchasing one would be a lot of money I'd be spending every month. It's easier that way."

Reyna's hands shifted on the wheel, seemingly in thought for a second. "How well do you eat?"

"Why? I think I eat just fine."

"You're doing a lot of walking, you know? And I'm no health expert, but if you're not spending much money on food, you might overwork yourself. The campus is _really_ far from your home."

"I'll be okay. Quit worrying."

The conversation ended there, but Viper could tell Reyna was thinking. About what? Viper didn't know, but for some reason, she kind of cared. It made her anxious? She gauged Reyna as the type to always say what was on her mind, always chattering her ears off but now she was sitting in the driver's seat, chewing her lip absentmindedly.

Viper was now aware how _out of place_ she felt now. In a car that she could never afford, with a woman who seemed to have much more money than she thought. She never paid attention to it now, but she was now aware of how much jewelry Reyna wore, how expensive her perfume smelled. It wasn't the type you'd find in a mall, that smelled good but not _expensive._ It was much more pleasant smelling and strong than that, it reminded her of a concept of home. She couldn't place her finger on it, but it smelled... _familiar._

"Alright, we're here," Reyna announced, wringing Viper out of her thoughts. Viper nodded, getting out of Reyna's car. The seats were really comfortable, she thought.

"Is it okay if I start picking you up in the mornings? I can drop you wherever you need to go afterwards, but... If we're gonna be working together, we've gotta get to know each other, right?" Reyna looked... nervous, hands nervously thumping in her pockets.

"Why?"

"It's a nice thing to do. I wanna be friends, if that's alright with you. I won't push you, you know? I mean, it is also totally cool if you just wanna keep this professional and we'll just meet and that's fine too. We can just—"

"Okay. That's fine. I get up at 6 AM, just text me when you're coming by."

"Alright, have a good night, Viper."

Viper retreated back into her home. It felt a little awkward, since friends usually hugged it out, but all the two did was a simple handshake. It felt like a weird business transaction.

She flopped down on her couch, right over the back. And suddenly, she was _really_ aware of how much doing that hurt, how the sharp end would dig into her stomach. "Ow?"

Ow? When was that a feeling? Hold on??? And then Viper was gripping her phone, frantically texting her longtime friend.

**Viper:** are you awake

**Viper:** i am having a crisis

**Viper:** cypher you fucking asshole stop being gay for ONE second of your life

**Shitface named Cypher:** I wasn't even doing anything this time. I was making dinner.

**Viper:** have you ever been aware of how some things you do like. don't make you feel good. like, really fucking bad and it makes you wanna cry????????????

**Shitface named Cypher:** Not until I met Omen. When you touch your soulmate, you can feel what is named 'pain,' which I think is kind of dangerous. What messed up God thought, "I'll make people go majority of their lives without feeling the one emotion that hints something is dangerous." Imagine how many kids would've stopped doing something once they realized something hurt. But I suppose everything is all for the sake of love.

**Viper:** cypher please shut up

**Shitface named Cypher:** rude 

**Viper:** you've answered my question though. night dude

**Shitface named Cypher:** Did you meet your soulmate?

**Shitface named Cypher:** Hello?

**Shitface named Cypher:** Viper, this is important information.

**Shitface named Cypher:** You can't just make me curious and then go to sleep.

**Shitface named Cypher:**...

**Shitface named Cypher:**...

**Shitface named Cypher:** I despise you sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viper hopes Reyna doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry i give viper my taste of music

Viper was internally freaking out. When people usually found out who was their soulmate, they immediately got together. There was no debate about it, because they're _made_ for each other. But Viper didn't like that idea. She hardly knew Reyna, and vice versa, and Viper had a lot of skeletons in her closet. Maybe Reyna would run away once she found this out. Not all soulmates end up together.

But still, she hadn't got any texts from Reyna about it. All she got was a 'goodnight' last night.

Today it was time to see if she'd confront Viper about it.

* * *

"You didn't have to get me breakfast," Viper leaned back a little in the car's seat, fiddling with the paper of the McGriddle in her hand. How did Reyna know that was her favorite from McDonald's? Did soulmate's have psychic powers?

All she got was mumbling in response, since Reyna was shoving her breakfast sandwich in her mouth.

"Idiot," Viper snorted, rolling her eyes.

That was the first time Reyna heard her laugh. Eyes glancing to look at Viper in her car seat, chewing on the McGriddle like a scared duck. It was cute.

"I said," Reyna had finally finished her breakfast sandwich, "that I don't mind. We're gonna be riding together, you know? Might as well treat you to breakfast since we're in this long haul together."

Once they had hit a red light, she turned to Viper, handing her own phone to her. "Go ahead and play some music. I don't mind what it is, I always love finding more bops."

Viper chewed her lip. What if Reyna didn't like her music taste?

...Why did she care?

She rolled her eyes at herself, playing a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMJm_97QXHA) that she really liked. Why did she feel so anxious? It felt like Reyna was assessing her music taste to see if it was trash or not.

"I know this song," Reyna mused, her lips curling into a smile, "I used to listen to it all the time a year or two ago. Played it in a band."

"You were in a band?"

"Yeah, it didn't last long but it was kind of sick. I was the drummer."

"...That's kind of cool."

Reyna smiled again, hands clenching the steering wheel before easing up again. She began humming once the chorus started, and by the time the second chorus started she was full-blown singing. " _Autumn comes when you're not yet done! With the summer passing by, but, I don't think I could stand to be where you don't see me,_ " and then the song faded out

Viper couldn't stop thinking how much she liked Reyna's voice.

* * *

Classes were a good distraction.

At least that's what you'd think, but Viper had Reyna in some of her classes, and every time she saw her she felt...

Odd.

It wasn't love, but it was _something._ Something that made her head spin in all weird directions. And every time they'd cross paths, Reyna was so sweet to Viper. She couldn't fathom why she was so nice. It made Viper feel weird.

Why did Reyna make it so hard?

* * *

Viper had almost forgot that Reyna was also driving her back home. It was part of their little arrangement.

"Hey. What's with the long face?"

Viper hadn't even realized she was frowning. Well, even more than usual.

"Nothing. Just had an irritating day, but I'll survive," once the car was unlocked, the two got in.

"I get that. Everything just seemed... kind of different today," Reyna mused, eyes on the road. She didn't look tense at all, but Viper was a different story. Were they finally going to talk about it? Viper didn't think she was ready, it was like a lifetime commitment.

"I guess some of the teachers just liked getting on our nerves more. Huh."

Viper nodded, "...Yeah. I wonder why."

"There's a party tonight. I'm not too big on them, but my friends will be there, and I think you should meet them."

"I'm not... a people person, I don't know."

"That's okay. You don't have to give me a definite answer now. Just text me before 8 PM and I'll swing by and pick you up. Otherwise, you can meet them some other time."

Viper nodded again. That was okay.

They fell into a comfortable silence, since there wasn't much more to talk about. Well, besides the obvious elephant in the room, but maybe Reyna was waiting for Viper to bring it up? She couldn't tell. Reyna turned on the radio, playing some of her songs. A soft song began playing after a few upbeat ones, and Viper hadn't heard the song before. It was played on a guitar, the strumming very quiet and soft. It was being sung in another language. French. Viper didn't know french, but to her surprise, Reyna did.

" _Je vois la vie en rose,"_ the taller girl sung, hands tapping in rhythm on the steering wheel, " _Il me dit des mots d'amour, des mots de tous les jours,_ " her voice was different from this morning. The song Viper had chose this morning was somewhat loud, fast-paced while this was soft and slow, like a melody you could fall asleep to.

Viper continued to listen along, but not to the song. She was more intent on listening to Reyna's voice. How lovely it sounded. She was not a cheesy woman, but you could describe it even with the common lovey phrases, like 'sweet like honey,' because that's what it sounded. It was angelic.

She didn't even realize she had fell asleep until there was a faint tapping on her shoulder, and she woke up, wiping her mouth. That was embarrassing, the fact that she even _drooled._ But Reyna didn't seem to mind it. "We're here, sleepy-head."

Viper rolled her eyes, getting out, "You put me to sleep. That song was like a lullaby, you know? And it was even in French. How did you not fall asleep?"

Reyna snorted. "'Cos I was too busy singing along. That's one of my favorite songs, even though it's kind of mainstream in love songs. Lots of people sing it, just in English."

"How do you even know French?"

"Well, I'd say I went to a french class, but that'd be a lie. I was a very hyperactive kid, I always wanted something to do. So I'd spend my time learning many different languages from my native one. I won't lie, it was really fucking hard, and I wonder why younger me put myself through that torture. But now I can say I know a lot of languages. Nobody can talk shit about me in another language now," Reyna winked, shutting and locking her car door as the two walked up to Viper's door.

"I guess that's a plus. You can instantly call out someone's bullshit when they're talking about you."

"Yup."

They stood there for a moment, and Viper wasn't sure if they should handshake again or actually hug, but Reyna answered that question for her, pulling the shorter girl into a hug. It wasn't tight or suffocating, so if Viper wanted to escape it, she could. But Reyna had that _familiar_ smell again. It was intoxicating. Viper reciprocated the hug, wrapping her arms around Reyna and burying her face into her. It was safe to say she was touch-starved. The last hug she ever got was from Cypher, and that was before they were off to college. 

She didn't know what she was doing, why she was hugging Reyna as if she was a long lost friend, but she felt as if she let go Reyna would simply... disappear. That she'd just vanish from her arms and Viper wouldn't ever see her again. But then they were separating and a part of her heart wished they didn't.

"Remember, just text me if you wanna come to the party. Seeya, Vipes," and then she was leaving. It was all fast for Viper's brain, but she caught herself smiling.

* * *

**Viper:** hi

**Shitface named Cypher:** You scared me last night. Are you alright?

**Viper:** i got invited to a party and it's tonight and i don't know if i should go but one of my new friends wants me to meet their friends but i don't even know if we're actually friends because we're working together for a school project but they're being really nice to me like picking me up and buying me breakfast and not insulting my music taste so

**Shitface named Cypher:** You should go.

**Shitface named Cypher:** It sounds like this is important to you, is it not? If this person wants you to meet your friends, then they're trying to make you more comfortable around them and possibly have you join their friends in hanging out. Essentially, they're trying to give you an invitation to your friend group. I think it'd be good for you.

**Viper:** thanks dad

**Shitface named Cypher:** why

**Viper:** night nerd

**Shitface named Cypher:** You didn't even answer my questions from last night, but goodnight.

Viper rolled over, sending a quick text to Reyna. Seemed like she was going to a party.


End file.
